In the past few years, the desire and need to reliably identify individual animals has been increasing further. Particularly if the animals' meat is intended for human consumption or if the animals are going to be part of the human consumption chain in some other way, there is a need for reliable identification. One example is the BSE problem, where the accurate determination of the origin and the life history of the animals is of importance. However, the reliable identification of animals also is desired for animals that are not destined for consumption, but e.g. is a pet, (race) horse, or the like.
The invention relates to a system which not only provides for a tag, such as an eartag, to be attached to the animal, but also achieves the simultaneous removal and storage of a sample of biological material from the animal. The removal of a small sample of the biological material and storage thereof in the sample container can have various purposes, e.g. identification of individual animals based on the “genetic fingerprint” which can be determined using the sample taken. The removed sample can also be used for other purposes, such as that one or more test are performed on the sample, e.g. molecular genetic tests, blood test(s), etc.
Such systems are known, inter alia, from WO 99/12475, WO 99/61882, WO 02/39810, WO 02/052928, WO 03/037075, WO 2005/079562, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,187.
In WO 02/052928 it has been disclosed that the sample container is provided with easily penetrable lid (a film or membrane) covering the opening of the sample container. In the sample container a substance is present which serves to stabilise the DNA of the sample, e.g. protect the sample against DNA-degrading enzymes. For instance said substance is a hygroscopic substance serving to dry the sample. Upon attachment of the eartag parts, the stopper penetrates the lid and the sample comes into contact with said substance.
WO 02/052928 also suggests to provide the sample container with one or more membranes subdividing the container in compartments which can then each contain a specific substance. Upon introduction of the stopper the membranes should then be penetrated so that the substances come into contact with each other and the sample.
In US 2005/0228310 a granular preservative for the sample is retained by a sheet of porous material forming a compartment in the sample-receiving cavity of the stopper.